


You Let Me See

by Anonymous



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Camboy Lee Taeyong, Eventual smut (probably), Fluff, KITTYONG, Light Angst, M/M, anonymous coll, jaehyun is whipped, rating definitely may change, taeyong is sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 09:50:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17404685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Jaehyun knows his facts in big bold font, but he lacks the details- the fine print in thinning italics. For example, Jaehyun knows that Taeyong cams at night- that’s no problem. But he lacks understanding of what that actually means. That might be a problem.Or: Jaehyun is sleepless, Taeyong is beautiful in moonlight, and love is a messy, messy thing.





	You Let Me See

The sear of coffee against his fingers is _completely_ worth the beauty Jaehyun drinks in when he catches sight of a new customer through the glass. 

(And Jaehyun plays the piano.)

He gasps in pain, setting the pot down beside the sink while a cascade of hot brew spills over the counter's edge.

The man Johnny's helping at the register eyes him with alarm, but easily hands over a crisp $10 bill nonetheless. When he dips a few dollars into the tip jar and offers him a sympathetic nod, Jaehyun waves back at him with a thankful, reddened hand.

"The fuck is wrong with you?" Johnny whispers as soon as the man's moved on, lashing Jaehyun's neck with a wrung tea towel.

"Sorry," Jaehyun mutters, catching the rag that Johnny's tossed to him. He bends down to sop up the puddle of black coffee at his feet, trying not to imagine that pair of _sparkling_  eyes in its reflection. 

When he's finished, Jaehyun drops the cloth in the rag bucket, then flips the faucet to cold and plunges his hands beneath the icy stream.

"Shit, you know what, why don't you just take food orders from the sit down guests?" Johnny lovingly taps Jaehyun's forehead, "Go talk to the kid you were so elegantly gawking over."

Jaehyun's ears redden, but he quietly thanks his friend and swings the counter's half-door open. 

The muse for Jaehyun's mishap has clicked his heels and decided to sneak in, practically tip-toeing into the quaint cafe and surveying its cute interior. For a split second, Jaehyun has to wonder if the man was hired to be some sort of advocate for the place, his outfit emulating their aesthetic. His eggshell-blue turtle neck pairs nicely with a cream belt; his silver washed jeans are ripped across his tanned knees like an accent. 

The man seems pleased with his observations, because he cozies into a corner booth and pulls out his phone, raising it before his face and sticking his tongue out. As much as Jaehyun wants to drop to his knees and worship whatever selfie grail the boy must be storing in that  _Pusheen_  covered iPhone, he has a job to do, which unfortunately involves kicking said angel out if he has no intention of purchasing something.

"Hi." Jaehyun exhales, his breath hanging off his tongue as he waits for the boy to finally look up at him.

Jaehyun has over-exaggerated his entire life- for god's sake, the boy once cried over a rose that someone had stepped on- but he's now sure that all that drama was preparing him for this moment. 

The boy tips his chin up to meet his gaze and his eyes are dripping with honey. His nose crinkles, lips pulled together, slender face puffing into a slight pout. 

"You're so pretty." Jaehyun blurts.

"Oh-" The boy smiles, setting his phone down. "I, um, thank you." 

 _Even his voice is cute, oh god_. Jaehyun pales. "Sorry! That was, uh, inappropriate." He scratches his neck. "I hope I didn't make you feel uncomfortable."

The boy giggles, toying with one of his dark chestnut strands. "Not at all." 

 _Oh._ "Well, would you like to order anything? Are you dining in?"

He nods. "I'll have a latte. And," He peeks at the display case. "Is your melon bread any good?"  
  
"It's great!" Jaehyun chirps. "And our strawberry macarons aren't so bad either."

"Okay, I'll have a melon bread and two macarons. One strawberry, and the other- surprise me."

Jaehyun nods, scribbling furiously into his notepad. "Coming right up!"

"That's it. Thank you...?" He stares up at the younger expectantly.

"Ah, you can call me Jaehyun."

"I'm Taeyong. Thank you, Jaehyun."

Jaehyun retreats behind the counter where he insists that he can handle this order by himself, (Johnny barely trusts him with the foam) and makes sure to leave a perfect impression on the eye-catching stranger.

Meanwhile, Taeyong returns his attention back to the bursts of aegyo-stuffed photos he took before Jaehyun interrupted him. He carefully selects a rose tinted filter and sprinkles a few hearts over his head before uploading it to his instagram account, where over a hundred and fifteen thousand fans choose to keep up with his daily antics. An immediate flurry of love tremors through his phone, hearts and comments about Taeyong's lethal cuteness vibrating against the table.

"Order up!" Jaehyun announces, carefully setting the cup and saucer in front of Taeyong. A thin curve outlines a smile in the cup, detailed with a tiny poking tongue. The mouth is drawn up to a button nose, sitting beneath wide eyes and pointy ears.

Taeyong delights at the foam art poured into the drink, baring his teeth in a grin. "That's so cute! But," His eyebrows furrow, "Is it a puppy or a kitten?"

"Which do you prefer?"

"Well, I have a puppy back home. But I'll sell my soul for a cat to be happy."  
  
"You look more like a kitten." Jaehyun decides. Then groans. "I am _so_ sorry, I'm completely out of line today, I don't know what-"

A giggle peals from Taeyong's lips. "You're cute, Jaehyun. And I won't deny my kittenish features... I kind of capitalize on them."

"What do you...?"  
  
"Are you single, Jaehyun?"  
  
 "Um, yes." Jaehyun stands up straight. "Yes, I am. Why?"

"I'm not usually this blunt, but, you're really endearing, and I want to get to know you. But I feel obligated to disclose this to you before I can scare you off."  
  
Jaehyun doesn't think he could be scared off by this boy even if he turned into a wolf during full moons.

"I'm a camboy."

"Oh," Jaehyun's face heats again. "That's uh-"  
  
"Do you think you'd be interested in... me? Knowing _that_?" He whispers.

"Are you kidding me? YES!" Jaehyun gawks, in a daze. "Because, that's- er, interesting. Therefore, I am _so very_ interested in you."

Taeyong smiles, then asks with a disarmingly cute voice, "Can we trade numbers, please Jaehyunnie?" 

Jaehyun, of course, is a weak man.


End file.
